qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi
Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi (English: My Love Is Only With You) is an Indian soap opera which premiered on 24 June 2014 and aired every Monday to Friday at 10:00 pm on Colors TV. The storyline is inspired by Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë. The show is produced by Ekta Kapoor of Balaji Telefilms and stars Shakti Arora and Radhika Madan in lead roles. The show has take totally 4 leaps. It is also dubbed in Tamil as Urave Uyire (Relationship Is Life) and airs on Polimer TV as well as in Odia as Mo Mana Tori Pain and airs on Colors Odia and it is aired in Sri Lanka as Sadahatama Oba Mage on TV Derana dubbed in Sinhalese.You are being redirected. Derana.lk. Retrieved on 9 September 2019. The serial is also dubbed in Afghani language (Pashto) and is known as Mina on LemarTv. The final episode aired on 19 February 2016. Plot 2 years later Ranveer is now free and has become a successful business tycoon under a new name, RV. Meanwhile, Ishaani's family are facing a shortage of money due to her father Harshad's death. Ishaani's mother, Falguni is shown married to a man, Nitin Joshi after Harshad's death. They fight for their former mansion when it is put up on auction and Ranveer eventually ends up buys it when they lose their case that would have given them all their money back. When Chirag finds out, he abandons Ishaani on their wedding day when he realizes Ishaani will no longer be wealthy. Ranveer comes to know that his mother, Amba Vaghela is the reason for the failure of the case. So, as Ishaani is alone on her wedding day, Ranveer volunteers to marry Ishaani to save her family even though Ranveer had previously committed to marry Ritika Zaaveri, the wealthy daughter of a jeweler Sanjeev Zaaveri. Ranveer is happy that his dream came true and he can finally be happy with his childhood love, Ishaani. However, Ishaani still does not love him back and only marries him after her mother begs her to and realizes Ranveer is the only person who can save her family from poverty. Ranveer's one sided love and respect for Ishaani make her realize that there is a chance they could at least go back to being friends. Chirag, who is now Ishaani’s ex-fiancé, returns after leaving Ishaani at her wedding. Chirag wants revenge from Ranveer so he manages to convince Ishaani that the true cause of her father Harshad's death is Ranveer. Ishaani does not believe him initially but Chirag uses his many resources to convince her that Ranveer killed her father Harshad. Ishaani is heartbroken and because of this, on the day of karwa chauth, she spends the entire day with Chirag, trying to find more evidence. That same day, Chirag runs the car over Shenela and her brother vows to take revenge for the condition of his sister. Later, Shenela wakes up and tells to brother that she was trying to killed by her lover. Ranveer, thinking Ishaani was the culprit, takes the blame for her and causes the girl’s brother to think Ranveer put her in the hospital. Meanwhile Chirag tried to rape Ishaani but failed to do so but he put some marks on Ishaani's body. Chirag also tells Ishaani that Ranveer was not the murderer of her father.He also tells that," It was Ranveer who brought you closer to me and you love me". Later Ishaani runs away from there then Ranveer finds out Ishaani has gone out with her ex-fiancé and as he is about to confront Ishaani, he is shot by the girl’s brother and is taken to the hospital. As he lies in a coma, Ishaani expresses her love for him finally. When he wakes up, he has lost all trust in Ishaani. Ishaani wins back Ranveer's love. Ritika (now Ranveer’s ex-fiancée), is set to marry Ishaani's cousin, Sharman, but he calls off their marriage, just as Ritika’s father Sanjeev Zaaveri dies, because his father comes to know that his daughter, Ritika is pregnant. Chirag and Ranveer fight in a secluded place and Ishaani, having followed the pair, arrives to find a chirag body. Believing Ranveer had murdered him, she takes the blame and goes to jail, sentenced to be executed. 6 months later Ishaani is assumed to be dead. Advocate Shikhar Mehra, Ritika and Ranveer's friend, saves Ishaani's life. Ritika is living with the Vaghela family as Ranveer's acting wife for the sake of Ritika's unborn child while Ishaani starts living in Shikhar's mansion as employee but he loves her. Soon, everyone comes to know that Ishaani is alive. Ranveer tells Shikhar that Ishaani is his wife but she tells Shikhar that she left Ranveer. She is still in love with Ranveer but thinks that he is the father of Ritika's child so, to stop him from coming back to her, she decides to marry Shikhar. In the mean time Ranveer tries his best to make Shikhar realize that Ishaani is not the right girl for him. She's using him just for his money like a gold digger would. On the other hand Ishaani tells Shikhar the exact for her marriage. Ishaani tells Shikhar that she's not marrying him because she loves her, but she's marrying him so that she can move on from her past. Shikhar also understands her. Whenever Ranveer confronts Ishaani not to marry Shikhar, She always tells him to mind her own business & expresses her hatred for him. on the day of their marriage, Ishaani found out Rithika was the main culprit. She's the one who killed both Chirag & her mother. She also found out that Rithika was pregnant with chirag's child. But before Ishaani could do anything, Rithika stabbed her & left her there to die. When Shikhar appears to rescue Ishaani, She imagines him as Ranveer. When Ranveer was about marry rithika, Ishaani intervenes. Rithika tries to escape from there thinking Ishaani will expose her. But Ishaani doesn't do so because she doesn't have any proofs. Ishaani tries many ways to make Ranveer trust her. But Ranveer doesn't do so. Rithika sets up a killer to kill Ishaani on the roof but she herself gets shot instead. Rithika loses her baby because of that & she blames Ishaani for it, accusing her for killing her baby. When Ranveer inquired the killer about it, he also gives the sane explanation about Ishaani being the contractor. Ishaani tries her best to make Ranveer believe about Rithika's true motives but Ranveer throws Ishaani out of his house. When Ishaani again returns & tries to make Ranveer believe her, He emotionally blackmails her into giving him divorce. Ranveer finally believes Ishaani when she also jumped after Ranveer in a river in order to save him from committing suicide. Ranveer traps Rithika in his own plan & gets the truth out from her. Finally the truth is out, Ranveer rushes to Ishaani who's in the railway station with her family leaving to Baroda. Ranveer & Ishaani finally expresse their feelings Cast Main cast * Shakti Arora as Ranveer Kailaash Vaghela / Milan Kailaash Vaghela (Twins) Ishaani's Husband (Main Male Lead) * Radhika Madan as Ishaani Ranveer Vaghela, Ranveer's Wife (Main Female Lead) * Arjun Bijlani as Shikhar Raaj Narayan Mehra, Ishaani's former fiancé, Ritika and Ranveer's friend Recurring cast * Shahab Khan as Kailaash Vaghela, Ranveer and Milan's father * Utkarsha Naik as Amba Kailaash Vaghela, Ranveer and Milan's mother * Smriti Khanna as Ritika Zaveri, Ranveer's & Sharman's former fiancé (Main Female Antagonist) * Mohit Abrol as Nirbhay Singh Ahlawat, Ranveer's enemy, Ritika's friend (Antagonist-turned-Protagonist) * Ravjeet Singh as Chirag Ketan Mehta, Ishaani ex-fiancé and Ritika's ex-boyfriend * Hardik Thakkar as Prateek Parekh, Ishaani's cousin * Deep Jaitely as Uttam * Sunny Bajaj as Vikram * Parul Chauhan as Aarti Singh Ahlawat, Nirbhay and Naina's Sister in law * Dolly Sohi as Rajeshwari * Gaurav Sarode as Shivam * Gautam Gupta as Sharman Mitesh Parekh, Ishaani's cousin, Ritika's ex-fiancé, Nimisha's boyfriend * Gauri Pradhan as Faalguni Nitin Joshi/Faalguni Harshad Parekh, Ishaani and Disha's mother * Prithvi Sankhala as Harshad Govardhandas Parekh, Disha's biological father and Ishaani's adoptive father * Hiten Tejwani as Nitin Joshi, Ishaani's biological father * Maleeka R Ghai as Maadhvi Parekh, Harshad's sister * Aparna Dixit as Gauri, Ishaani's cousin * Sarita Joshi as Hansa Govardhandas Parekh, Matriarch of the Parekh household * Anmol Parnami as Devarsh Mitesh Parekh, Ishaani's cousin, Sharman's brother * Poonam Pandey as Krisha Devarsh Parekh, Devarsh's wife and Shikhar's sister * Nitin Vakharia as Mitesh Govardhandas Parekh, Ishaani and Disha's uncle, Harshad's brother, Sharman and Devarsh's father * Manisha Kanojia/Roma Navani as Chaitali Mitesh Parekh, Ishaani and Disha's aunt, Mitesh's wife, Sharman and Devarsh's mother * Mihir Rajda as Manahar Parekh * Amita Choksi as Vishaka Parekh * Anas Khan as Manas Shah, Disha's ex-husband * Tisha Kapoor as Disha Harshad Parekh / Disha Manas Shah, Ishaani's sister, Manas's ex-wife, Krish's mother, Rishi's ex-girlfriend * as Ketan Mehta, Chiraag and Nimisha's father * as baby Krish Rishi Vyas, Disha and Rishi's illegitimate son, Manas's step-son * Hetal Yadav as Shweta Ketan Mehta, Chiraag and Nimisha's mother * Pallavi Rao as Lakshmi, Amba's sister * Parveen Kaur as Shikhar's Aunt * Urmila Nimbalkar/Charu Mehra as Paarul, Lakshmi's daughter and Ranveer's cousin * Deepak Dutta as Raaj Narayan Mehra, Shikhar's father * Sweetly Walia as Shikhar's Aunt * Deepali Kamath as Kanchan Raaj Narayan Mehra, Shikhar's mother * Supriya Shailaja as Nimisha Ketan Mehta, Chiraag's sister and Sharman's girlfriend * Mohsin Khan as Roumil, Gauri's abusive husband * Zaara Khan as Ruchika * Priyanka Chandel as Shanela, Chiraag's girlfriend * Sanjai Gandhi as Sanjeev Zaveri, Ritika's father * Giriraj Kabra as Rishi Vyas, Disha's ex-boyfriend and father of her child krish * Kunal Bhatia as Mitali Naag * Abhay Bhargava as Advocate M.F.Purohit * Priyanka Sidana as Garima * Sahil Miglani as Bhavesh * Rose Sardana as Shanaya * Imran Hasnee as Rawal * Neel Motwani as Pranav, Gauri's ex-lover * Amit Tandon as Rajat Guest appearances * Adaa Khan to promote Naagin (2015 TV series) * Mouni Roy to promote Naagin (2015 TV series) * Aftab Shivdasani to promote Kyaa Kool Hain Hum 3 * Tusshar Kapoor to promote Kyaa Kool Hain Hum 3 Awards and nominations * ITA Award for Desh Ka Dhaaravahik – Best Serial 2014/nomination * Indian Telly Award for Best Daily Serial 2015 Balaji Telefilms/nomination * BIG Star Most Entertaining Television Fiction Show 2015 Balaji Telefilms/nomination References External links * *Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi on BOTY Category:Balaji Telefilms television series Category:Urdu-language television programs Category:2014 Indian television series debuts Category:Television programs based on novels Category:2016 Indian television series endings Category:Colors (TV channel) series Category:Indian television series Category:Indian television soap operas Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television shows set in Mumbai Category:LTN Family series